Cognitive decline is a major quality-of-life concern for many cancer survivors. Thevarious available treatments affect individuals differently, and research has unfortunately provided little guidance on how specific treatments impact neurocognitive function. To help researchers fill this information gap and ultimately provide guidance to doctors and patients, a neuropsychological assessment system that is designed specifically for repeated assessment of cancer patients and survivors is needed.Creare will develop the Neuropsychological Assessment System for Cancer Patients(NASCP): a mobile, self-administered, repeatable neuropsychological assessment system specific to cancer patients and survivors comprising of a mobile app, a secure HIPAA-compliant server, and a web portal for researchers and clinicians. The components of the NASCP will be assessed in a human study.